Now you know
by Starrie Nights
Summary: Hermione stresses over school, life, and Ron until she snaps and yells some rather truthful and embarrassing things at him. One shot.


**Now you know**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: Hermione stresses over school, life, and Ron until she snaps and yells some rather truthful and embarrassing things at him. One shot._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters you recognize they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling and the song to the beautiful Hilary Duff._

_Author note: First Herm and Ron fic. I love this pairing and thought this could possibly happen. Depending on my darling readers (do I have any yet? Hehe) I might continue this, tell me what ya'll think. Thankies!_

**In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending**

Hermione sat in a secluded corner of the library, lost in her thoughts. That had been happening a lot lately, she just couldn't keep her mind on her studies as much and she hated it! Her thoughts drifted to her parents, who were now bugging her to quit the wizarding world and come live in the "safety" of the muggle world. What they didn't understand was that it wasn't safe at all! Hermione was Harry Potter's bright best friend and Voldemort knew that. She would die if she became a plain muggle.

Next her thoughts fell onto her many subjects that she had taken upon herself. It was her last year and she wanted to take in as much as she could. Homework piled up on her so high that she could barely have breathing time. She was now headgirl and had so many responsibilities.

Next her mind drifted to the thoughts of a certain redheaded boy that had always caught her eye. His bright blue eyes were so hard to tare away from. Hi laugh and smile always made her smile, even when she was having the worst day. Yup Ron Weasley…she was still stuck on Ron Weasley. Seven long years…seven very long years. She thought at times he liked her and then sometimes she thought he hated her, he was so confusing!

Sighing once more she went back to her arithamacy (a/n: sorry if I spelt this wrong…not a good speller and none of my spell checks has it 00!) homework.

She worked and worked until her transfiguration, charms, advanced potions, muggle studies and ancient runes homework was all finished. She rubbed her fingers against her throbbing temples and stood. Picking up her bucks and papers, she started off for the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Mione!" a cheerful voice called as she stepped through the painting's hole. "Hello Ron." She answered "You sound tired?" he asked with concern entering his voice. He grasped her chin between his thumb and index fingers and turned her face to look up at him. "Mione, goodness you look beat!" he exclaimed with a frown.

"Yeah I am tired." She answered setting her papers down in the floor beside the large overstuffed sofa. Leaning back she sprawled out comfortably.

"You need to rest more Hermione." He said in a serious tone. "What good will you be to me and Harry if you are passed out from exhaustion?" uh oh Ron had made a good point there. "Well…Well I reckon you are right Ron." She yawned and closed her eyes sleepily. "It's only 8:30 and you're about to fall out." He stated with a deep frown. "Go to bed Hermione." He ordered pointing to the Headgirl room's door.

"Do not order me to do anything Ronald." She answered haughtily.  
"Well don't be snooty with me!" he answered hotly, rolling his eyes at her.

"So mature Ronald!" she huffed and grabbed her books and papers up in a huff.  
"Goodnight Harry." She muttered to her silent best friend. He looked up from his potion's essay and gave her a small smile. "Night Mione…get some rest please." He pleaded looking at her face with worry. She gave him a small nod and turned back to Ron her eyes glued to his intense blue ones. His face was red from anger but his eyes held something else, worry. Worry for her and her health. She sighed and gave him a tight forced smile. "Goodnight Ronald." She muttered tensely. She made her way to the door and muttered her password. Before she closed her door their eyes met and hers mirrored his own. Love, that's the only word to explain their looks.

She closed her door lightly and sat her books and papers on her desk and made her way to take a short warm shower and then climbed into bed and almost instantly fell into a fitful sleep.

**I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know**

Hermione woke and did a few spells to her frizzy hair until it hung in ringlets down her back. She pulled on her uniform and robes and was soon making her way into the common room. There sat Ron in an over stuffed chair by the dimmed fire. He was fast asleep and looked like he had been there all night long.

She watched him for a few moments before she walked over and gave him a gentle shake. "Ron?" she asked softly. "Hmmm…" was his mumbled response. "Ron wake up." She said a little firmer. His eyes opened and they met hers sleepily. "Mione?" he asked stupidly his voice thick with sleep. "Mornin' Ron." She whispered staring into his eyes. "Get up now. You and I can go grab a early breakfast if you'd like. Let Harry sleep." He nodded and stood up. She grinned and performed a cleaning spell on his clothes and body. "Good?" she asked as she handed him his robes he had thrown to the side the previous night. He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Was all he said as they made their way downstairs hand in hand.

They sat down and Ron piled his plate up and frowned again as Hermione put only a little food on her own plate. "Mione eat." He stated simply giving her a stern look.

"Fine Ronald." She answered and put a little more food onto her close to empty plate. They ate in silence and only said anything until Harry came down.

"Morning Harry." They said together. "Morning guys." He echoed with a small smile. "Get enough rest Hermione?" he gave her a concerned look and smiled broadly when she nodded. "Hermione you really need to start taking better care of yourself." Ron started and was cut off by Hermione angry look. "Ron I am not a baby. Believe it or not I'm a almost fully grown witch and I can take care of my own bloody self!" she hissed the last part loudly and stood, leaving her half eaten plate behind her as she stalked towards the library.

Ron stood as well and ran after her, leaving Harry to stare at them in shock.

"Hermione wait a blasted second! I'm just worried about you. What would we do if you ran yourself straight to the grave from lack of food and proper rest?" he asked flinging his arms wildly, his face the color of his hair. "You need to stop being so bloody stupid and be the friggen know-it-all you are!" he shouted. She turned and sent him a glare that would have made Snape proud.

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare….DARE call me stupid!" she hissed and stepped forward and got right up into his face "You dare to call me stupid when all I do is study so I can save your sorry arse!" she turned and walked off again. Ron stood in shock for a moment before he stalked after her once more.

"Hermione stop!" he shouted and grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Stop running from this!" she looked up into his eyes, her own burning with raw anger. "Ron take your hands off of me!" she screeched. "Hermione I'm doing this because I bloody care for you! I would die if something happened to you!" his hands loosened and his fingers began to massage her shoulders slightly. She stared into his eyes. "Ron….Ron…Oh Lord." She muttered and pulled away. "Don't Hermione! Why wont you listen to me! WHY!" he screamed the last part. "Why do you always get into a bloody friggen argument with me? Why the bloody hell can't you face your feelings? I have!" he watched as her face broke and a small sob made its way from her throat. "And what the heck would you say if I told you that I very bloody well have faced them and that I bloody love your sorry arse!" she screamed in frustration and then her eyes grew wide and she stood in a stunned silence before taking off at a fast run.

**Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending**

She ran as fast as she could to her rooms and fell onto her bed, her body convulsing into angry sobs. Why had the let that slip? Why had she told him how she felt without knowing weather he truly cared? What if he didn't like her? What if this ruined their friendship? What if he told her he only cared for her like a sister or a close friend?

Or what if he liked her like she liked him? What if he truly cared for her? What if he loved her as well? She wiped her eyes and felt her heart lighten slightly. Smiling to herself she spelled away her messed up makeup and redid it quickly. Sighing she made her way downstairs to transfiguration. She opened the class room door and made her way to her seat in between Ron and Harry. She glanced over at Harry and saw him give her a large grin. Looking confused she cast her glance towards Ron who was staring at her.

They made it through the class, staring at one another when they thought the other was looking away. Smiling shyly as they caught the others eye. Soon the class was over and they walked into the hallway. "Charms next right?" Ron asked looking deeply into her eyes. She gave a nod and stared into his as well. Smiling slightly he grabbed Hermione's books from her. "I'll carry these for you." She grinned up at him. "Thanks Ron, my arms are killing me." He nodded "I bet they are." Was all he said though and they made their way to their next class.

**I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know**

They made it through the day with a shy façade up. At dinner they sat beside each other like always but this time they blushed whenever a arm brushed the others or a hand hit the others. Locking eyes every time they would look away beat red and grinned. They finished in a friendly silence and made their way upstairs to the common room. "Dung Beatles." Hermione gave the password and they climbed through the portrait hole and into the warm common room.

"I uh need to go grab something from my room, be right back." Harry said and gave Ron a knowing look before walking upstairs.

**No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)**

"Hermione?" he started nervously. She looked up and gave him a tense smile. "Yeah Ron?" she asked. "Did you-Well-I mean did you mean what you said this morning?" he stuttered. "About loving you?" she squeaked out and he nodded. "Yes." She whispered preparing herself for the worst. "Yes Ron I love you with all of my heart." She looked up and stared deeply into his eyes. He stared for a moment before he frowned. "Why?"

**So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending**

Her eyes widened slightly and she frowned back. "Why do I love you?" she asked and he nodded once more. "Why would you ask that?" she asked worry entering her already nervous eyes. "What would a bright, beautiful, wonderful with like yourself see in me?" he asked looking down at his shuffling feet. Standing she rapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. "I see so much in you Ron…So much." She whispered into his red hair as he knelt into the hug, laying his head on her shoulder. "I love you Mione." He muttered into her shoulder and she grinned. "And I love you Ron."

He pulled back and placed his hands on the sides of her face and stared into her deep honey eyes. "So…will you be my girl Mione?" he asked with a grin forming his lips. She grinned back and nodded. "I'd love to be Ron." She answered in a whisper full of emotion. He leaned down and placed his lips against her own in a short loving kiss. "I love you Mione." "And I you."

**never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know**


End file.
